Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an interactive entertainment systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a user interface and a gaming system of electronic video card games.
Description of Related Art
Poker games or card games are always popular choice for entertainment. Recently, the development of the Internet has given rise to many online versions of these games. The Internet has allowed people around the world to join the same game remotely. The popularity of online poker has led to a significant rise in popular interest for all kinds of card games. For example, one of the most popular poker games is Texas Hold'em (or known as Texas Poker). Texas Hold'em is offered by many online poker websites. Texas Hold'em even has some live-broadcasting for some important games or competitions.
Online poker has various improvements over the traditional card game, such as portability, anti-cheating measures, automated betting and prize distribution and remote access for players. However, a wireless internet connection is necessary for playing online pokers, but the quality of the wireless internet connection on user's device is not always stable, and the wireless connection will charge extra fee to player. In addition, playing card games face-to-face is a good activity to do during gathering with friend. People will not prefer to play on-line poker games when they are sitting together.